


Happy New Year!

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last 15 minutes of 1997. Sam is asleep. Cas is really into this Spice Girls performance. And Dean is planning out his next year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I actually google and watch the Spice Girl's 1997 New Year's Eve performance? Yes. Yes, I did.

It was December 31st, 1997 11:45 pm and to Dean Winchester’s right, asleep in a bean bag chair was Sam Winchester. The fourteen-year-old had drifted off about fifteen minutes ago with his golden retriever puppy, Bones, snoozing in his lap. He’d tried to stay up, but Sam had woken up a little too early to stay up until midnight. Dean smiled at his dork of a brother and turned to his left where his best friend sat.

Castiel Novak’s lips turned downward into a slight frown despite the fact that he was humming along to the lyrics of The Spice Girl’s song _Wannabe_ as their performance was played on the small color TV in Dean’s bedroom. Cas was an avid fan of bubble gum pop and had been very pleased to hear the Spice Girls would be performing on _Dick Clark’s Rockin’ New Year’s Eve_. Dean had grumbled a bit when Cas reminded him that as his best friend, Dean was required to help him bring in the new year by watching this performance. Of course, Dean wouldn’t dare admit that the song was actually kind of catchy.

  
He thought for a moment how any other eighteen-year-old in the world would be at a party, getting drunk illegally and dancing until the countdown for 1998 began. Dean could have been at a party, but then who would help Cas usher in the new year with his love of pop music?

“They are horrible live,” Cas whispered, laying back on Dean’s bed looking disappointed.

“At least you didn’t pay for it?” Dean suggested, looking over his shoulder to attempt eye contact with Cas.

Cas lifted his head, lips quirking up at the corners. “I would still pay to see them,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

Dean returned the grin and tried to ignore the little flip his stomach always did at the sight of his best friend’s smile. He’d known Cas most of his life. He couldn’t remember a time when Cas hadn’t been there. They’d learned how to ride bikes together in kindergarten. Glued noodles to paper in arts and crafts at summer camp every year from ages 6 to 13. They sneaked into their first R-rated movie in middle school and done various numbers of other mischievous deeds with one another’s company. And when Cas had come out as gay when they were 14, Dean had been the first person Cas told. And when Dean came to terms with his bisexuality their junior year of high school, he had made sure Cas knew that before anyone else. Cas knew everything about Dean, except that Dean was hopelessly in love with everything about him and had been for most of his life. That was Dean’s most well-guarded secret.

It was 11:55 pm and in the past five minutes a plan had blossomed in Dean’s mind. This year he would take his chances.

Dean adjusted his sitting position, hoisting both his feet up onto the bed and crossing his legs. “Hey, Cas?” Dean’s voice was low even though he was pretty positive that Sam could sleep through a tornado, a hurricane, and an earthquake all at once.

Cas hummed in response, his blue eyes trained on Dean’s own green ones.

Dean felt lightheaded trying to keep eye contact. Cas’ eyes were so incredibly blue, it still surprised him that was a shade of blue that existed. They were intimidating and kind all at once, and Dean could look at them every day for eternity and see a new kind of blue every time. “Do you have any new year’s resolutions?” Dean was finally able to say.

Cas’ mouth screwed up in intense concentration and stayed that way for a full minute before he sighed and shook his head. “I don’t think so. I never stick to them anyway. I’m going to take this year as it comes.”

It was now 11:57 pm.

“What about you?” Cas wondered, turning his head to watch Dick Clark look back fondly at the previous year on the TV screen.

“Uh, I’m gonna… I’m gonna,” Dean was slightly clumsy in forming his words at first. “I’m gonna go for things. You know, be a little bit more unapologetic.”

Cas let out a breathy laugh, “You’re not already unapologetic? Oh please, if you want something you go for it. You always have.”

11:59 pm

Dean held his breath and wiggled his hand under Cas’, lacing their fingers. Cas’ eyes widened, and Dean wanted to jerk back, but he held on as the ten-second countdown began.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6

Dean brought his hand to rest on Cas’ cheek and Cas’ surprised expression softened as his eyes closed.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

For a moment, he was sure the fireworks and gunshots outside his window were his mind’s way of celebrating the glorious way Cas’ welcomed his kiss by placing his hand on Dean’s neck and pulling him in closer.

When they broke apart, Dean smirked and slowly moved his hand from Cas' cheek. “I guess it takes me a little longer to go for some things.” 

"What took you so long?" he breathed, using his hand which still rested on Dean's neck to pull him back in for another kiss.

It wasn't long before a magazine collided with the back of Dean's head. "You two are gross!" Sam cried. "You could have at least asked me to leave before you staring eating each other's faces!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm totally not supposed to be typing because I bruised the bone in my hand and I'm supposed to wear a splint and not move my hand... but you know... priorities.


End file.
